He's Not From Here
by MPHknows
Summary: Maximum Ride and her boyfriend work together in her Rehabilitation Center for Unknown or Changed Creatures. When her father finds something new out in an unpopulated area of Africa for them to work with, will Max have her hands fuller than usual? FAX!
1. Prologue

He's Not From Here

_Prologue_

Maximum Ride sat in her side office, typing away on her laptop as she tried to find some new work for her and her boyfriend. The lioness they had spent the past six months bringing back to health had been shipped off to some African zoo that specialized in genetically mutated or changed animals. It was best for Raja, but Max still felt lonely.

When they didn't have something to take care of at her Rehabilitation Center for Unknown or Changed Creatures, Dylan would work part time for the Isle Aze Police Department. The new educational capital of the world had become quite a large area full of businesses and new schools, but the fact that the population was mostly made up of insanely smart individuals didn't mean there wasn't a high crime rate.

In fact, Max figured it just made it worse.

The twenty four year old pulled her light brown hair back up into a ponytail, turning her chocolate brown eyes over to the large caged in area that made up half of her office. Some of Raja's toys were still in there, including her scratching post and the tug rope that people usually bought for dogs. Max sighed, standing and grabbing the keys that sat on her desk.

She started pulling out the big cat's old items, putting them in a box to go to storage. Max hated getting rid of anything that they had given to the creatures they had taken care of, so she usually kept them in the storage area at the back of the building.

Just as Max was coming back from the storage area, something on her laptop dinged. She walked over, sitting down and opening the new email.

From: Father (JebRide)

To: Maximum (DifferentRehab)

Sudden sightings- Possible meteorite hit down in Africa. This isn't about Raja. I checked, it was nowhere near the zoo. It's what people are saying the meteorite really is. No one has checked it yet, and I'm trying to keep it that way until you and Dyl-wipe (I know, he's not a bad guy, but I still don't like him) can catch a plane here. The ones that have seen it from a distance are suspecting it's an alien ship that has crashed. Movement was spotted, but whatever it is must be hurt.

Just, get here as soon as you can. You can bring it back to your rehab for the messed up animals that seem to be showing up nowadays and find out what it is.

Sincerely, Your father

/Two Days Later/

"Good, you two made it!" Max's dad called to the couple as they stepped off the private plane. "We can't waste any time. Get in the jeep and I'll take you to the location."

The drive was bumpy and fast, for Jeb Ride didn't want whatever it was to get away if it was still there. Max let out a laugh as she watched her boyfriend. He and her father had only ever met once, and it didn't involve a car ride with the latter driving. Dylan's hands were gripping her own in one and the door handle in the other and his teeth were clenched together tightly.

It didn't take much longer, to Dylan's excitement, for the three to reach the outline of the perimeter that had been set up. It was a very wide area, the perimeter not even coming within two miles of the large form in the distance. Jeb pulled out three cantinas, squinting up at the burning sun above them, before they all started on their trek to their future.

/They Don't Know How Long Later/

Whatever the big metal contraption had been, it wasn't anymore. But Max couldn't pay attention to trying to figure out what it was, for the groans of pain coming from behind it had her rushing to see what was making the noise.

For the most part, the male did look human. But the small patches of midnight scales near his joints said differently. Dylan and Jeb both averted their eyes. Though the ripped clothing spared just enough of the male's modesty, he was still a bit awkward to look at for the men.

Max knelt down next to him, opening her box of equipment and taking out a small flashlight. She shone the light in his eyes before pulling out the small voice recorder she had in her pocket, "_A male humanoid, looks about a year or two older than me, was wearing some type of odd clothing, though most seems to be ripped apart by the wreck he was more than likely involved in, and is still conscious but extremely dehydrated._

"_Male has olive toned skin, apart from black scales at joints, obsidian eyes, short black hair, seems to stand maybe six feet tall, though no exact measurements yet. Physical strength a bit over better than average, but seems to be starved of food or nutrients for approximately three or four days._" A noise snapped Max out of her observations.

The male's eyes had slightly focused on her now, his mouth opening to show a forked tongue. He let out a few of what sounded like words, but a different language. He seemed to be asking a question, but when he realized the woman in front of him didn't understand a word he was saying, he moved his hand weekly to her leg.

He began tapping with his finger. Three taps, a pause, three taps, another pause, and three more taps.

"What is it doing?" Dylan asked.

Max rolled her eyes at the way he snarled '_it'_, but answered his question anyway. "He's asking for help."


	2. Chapter One: Dylan, Max, Jeb, Fang?

He's Not From Here

_Chapter One: Dylan, Max, Jeb,… Fang?_

_Max_

I pulled out my keys, unlocking the door to my office and walking in. I glanced over at the male… whatever he was before sitting down at my desk and starting my voice recorder again.

"_He's been unconscious for two days since we put him on nutrients. He should be coming out at any moments, then we can start giving him really food and water. I'm still not sure how I should try and communicate with him, but Dylan keeps telling me I shouldn't even try. I don't want to start and argument with him, but it's gotten to where I just want to scream at him that this… male, whatever he is, is at least mostly human._

"_We seem to be growing apart more and more. I'm not sure what I want anymore, just that I don't want us to end on bad terms. I-"_

I turned the voice recorder off, turning to look through the open cage area at the form on the bed my father help Dylan and I move in here. The male was groaning, holding his head as he tried to sit up.

I ran over to him, unhooking the nutrients machine from him so that he wouldn't pull the needles out himself. He went quickly into the fetal position, holding his head and groaning loudly.

I rubbed his bare back, waiting for the headache to subside. I had one of my few interns change him into a pair of Dylan's pajama bottoms I found when we first got him here. Since he was taller than Dylan by about two inches (a head taller than me) they only came to about half an inch above his ankles and the black and grey plaid design went well with his skin tone and whole aura.

I'm a descriptive thinker, sew me.

After sitting there with him still groaning for about five minutes, I got up and started my voice recorder again. "_Male has woken up with migraine, I'm going to run a quick few test and figure out why."_

/Thirty Minutes Later/

"_The male had a slight reaction to the nutrients in a way to make me suspect he's never had any food or water on earth before. And, yes, I am suspecting he's not from earth."_

I turned the recorder off, sticking it back in my pocket before looking down at the wide eyed… male in front of me. I was standing next to the bed, about to start a regular check up on him. He was laying on his back, staring up at me as he seemed to try and figure out what I was doing.

I put the stethoscope buds in my ears and placed the metal circle on his chest. He flinched at the cold before looking up at me in question. I pointed to him before breathing in deeply and letting it out, trying to gesture that that's what I wanted him to do.

He caught on quickly, taking in a deep breath then letting it out. Next I took out a thermometer, gesturing for him to open his mouth before sticking it under his forked tongue. The tongue looked odd in his human mouth, being much thinner and definitely differently shaped than a regular human tongue.

But it wasn't as odd as what I couldn't believe I missed during all the other checkups I had done when he was out.

"_Male has metallic colored teeth, much stronger than regular teeth found in any animals I've studied. Male's temperature is also lower than it should be, though, due to his slight reptilian connections, I suspect that he may be cold blooded. I may need to turn the heat up."_

His eyebrows scrunched together as if he was trying to understand what I was saying, confusion completely covering his face. I just smiled at him before walking over to the temperature control on the wall and turning the heat up a few notches, making sure not to go too high.

He continued looking at me, seeming to observe me like I had observed him when he was unconscious: like he didn't know what exactly I was.

My office door slammed open, Dylan walking in holding a fast food bag. I smiled at him before looking back at the male and gesturing for him to sit up. He did so, narrowing his eyes and my boyfriend. Dylan just rolled his eyes, point to me while keeping eye contact with him. "Max," he stated before pointing at himself, "Dylan." The he pointed to him questioningly.

The male just turned his head slightly. I sighed, taking out my phone and pointing to the picture on my phone, "Jeb." Then I gestured to him as Dylan had done.

He nodded slightly and muttered something under his breath. I strained my head towards him, hoping he took that as I couldn't hear him. "Fang," he stated a bit louder.

"Fang," Dylan chuckled dryly, slightly annoyed, "nice." Fang seemed to get his tone, growling under his breath quietly. I reach my hand up to his face, tugging slightly on the hair behind his ear to calm him down. I didn't know how I knew to do that, but it was just a natural reaction for me.

Dylan noticed this, but didn't do anything about it. Why would he need to?

It's not like I was going to start up some relationship with a supposed extraterrestrial.


	3. Chapter Two: Mocking

He's Not From Here

_Chapter Two: Mocking_

_Max_

I walked into my office carrying a large lunchbox full of food I picked up at the market. Fang was sitting up in his bed, looking up as I walked in and giving me a big grin. At first, he seemed like he wouldn't be the kind to show his emotions, but I liked it better that he did. Especially sense it was a good way to at least break a medium sized hole through the language barrier.

I walked into the caged off area, setting the lunchbox in front of him. He stared at it for a bit before clicking the latch that kept it closed, opening it and pulling out its contents. I sat on the edge of his bed, watching as he examined the food in its packaging.

Fang worked the plastic wrap off of the sandwich I had gotten at the bakers, eyeing it before taking a small bite out of it.

Then he pretty much tried to shove as much of it as he could into his mouth.

I laughed, patting him on the head as he continued to eat before getting up to get to work. I turned on my voice recorder, "Fang definitely has an appetite."

"_Fang definitely has an appetite."_ A deep voice rumbled from inside the cage, a slight hiss in his words as he tried to sound them out.

"So, you can talk," I grinned.

"_So, you can talk,"_ he smirked mockingly.

"Are you mocking me?"

"_Are you mocking me?"_

"I think you are," I laughed, walking over to the bars and grinning at him as I leaned against them. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, a playful look in his eyes.

"_I think you are."_

I reached my arm through the bars, pressing a finger to his smiling lips. He seemed surprised for a moment before opening his mouth and quickly wrapping his forked tongue around my finger. He let go of it after a second, looking back down at the rest of the food beside him.

My eyebrows scrunched together, staring at my finger as if I couldn't comprehend what just happened. "That was weird," I muttered.

/An Hour Later/

Dylan stared at Fang from the other side of the room, as if he was trying to determine what he was capable of. Honestly, I think he was trying to determine everything about him.

Fang was just quietly humming to himself, drifting in and out of a nap as he lay on his bed. I chuckled quietly as I watched him, trying to imagine how he wound up here.

I turned my head, realizing Dylan was watching me now. "You still think he's an extra terrestrial, don't you?"

I nodded, "Don't you?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "I don't know. If it weren't for the patches of scales, the forked tongue, the teeth, and all that, I'd just think he was some dude trying to get famous."

"Yes, but he does have the forked tongue and all that. Plus, you saw that thing he was in."

"So, you think he's and extra terrestrial who crashed his spaceship?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Lovely."

I huffed, getting up from my desk where I had Fang's x-rays spread out everywhere. His bone structure was strong, much stronger than a human's, but it didn't look any different.

I moved over to Fang's area, only glancing back at Dylan to see him staring at him watch. "I'm sorry, baby," He said, "I've got to go. Office dinner party."

I nodded, wrapping a hand around one of the bars as I watched him leave. I felt a hand wrap around my own and I turned back to see Fang, staring at me and smiling.

I smiled back, "Hello, Fang."

"_Hello, Max."_

My smile split into a grin, "Is there anything else you can say? Or understand?"

He frowned, scratching his neck as he just stared at me.

I went inside, sitting on his bed and patting the place next to me. He sat down also, looking at me. "Tarzan moment." I pointed at myself, "Woman," I pointed at him, "Man."

He frowned again, pointing himself and then to me, "Fang, Max."

I shook my head, pulling out my wallet and pointing out the different genders, and then I pointed at myself again, "Woman."

He nodded, seeming to understand, then pointed at himself, "Man."

I pulled at my clothing, "Purple shirt, blue jeans." I then pulled slightly on his pajama pants, "Black pants."

He looked around, pointing out various things and saying if they were one of the three colors, but not saying the object. Such as, he pointed at his pillow and said blue, he pointed at hair and said black, and then he pointed at a bruise I had gotten tripping over something in that desert and said purple. That one, he was a bit confused about why it was there.

I nodded, liking the progress. I pointed out the objects, telling him what they were, and then gestured for him to point out something. He pointed at the bed itself and I told him what it was and the color, then it continued from there.

Hopefully I'd have him speaking English in no time.

**A/N:** I know this is short, but I promise I'll try and update more. Though, to do so, I'll need some inspirations from, maybe, reviews?


	4. Chapter Three: Thanks

He's Not From Here

_Chapter Three: Thanks_

_Max_

Dictionary in hand, Fang sat on his bed, curled over the book in just a way that made his toned abdomen stand out perfectly. I was mesmerized by the way he moved, the way his eyes shifted to each word he had grown to understand. I claimed it was my natural curiosity of new creatures.

I had spent the whole of the past two weeks teaching him how I could. For the most part, I don't think it was my teachings that bettered his understanding, but observing us the same way I was observing him.

"Max?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts, connecting with his eyes, "Yes, Fang?"

"Thank… you…" He said slowly, as if testing how the words were put together. He had gotten to where he could speak in full sentences, just somewhat simple ones. A few days ago, I had just tired of trying to teach him all the words and had given him the dictionary.

It surprised me how simple a gesture I hadn't taught him. There were probably quite a few others.

"For what?" I asked, getting out from behind my desk and walking into his area. He patted the spot next to him on the bed and, as I sat down, pointed out a word and one of its definitions.

_Save- to rescue or deliver someone_

"Thank you… for… save… me."

I laughed. We had already gone over this, but he was still getting the hang of it, "Sav_ing_."

"Thank you for saving me," he spoke clearly, grinning at me.

"It was no…" I flipped to the page, "Problem."

He read the definition, seeming to stop and think. His face grew softer, eyes deep in contemplation. Then he turned to me again, "Why?"

I shrugged, thinking of no better explanation, "I had to."

Again he asked, "Why?"

Looking into his eyes, I felt something stir. I sighed, taking his chin between my thumb and forefinger, "I had to. You needed my help."

"Help?" He tested the word on his lips.

How do you define as simple a word as help? "You needed to be saved."

He nodded, doing as I had done to him a second ago. He didn't seem to get if it had significance or not and was questioning me if it did. I just shrugged. He chuckled, his shoulders moving slightly, and leaned his head forward until his forehead rest against mine.

I didn't know the significance with this, either. But, I could feel it, there was one.

And that was when Dylan made his appearance. He just looked at us, eyes accusing, "What's going on here?"

I stayed calm, moving my face away from Fang's as I pulled out my recorder, "Fang preformed a new action that shows significance. Forehead against my own, I think it may be something in his culture for thanks or appreciation."

Dylan didn't seem too happy about this explanation, but seemed to accept it for the time being anyways. "So, how's the English coming along?"

"Pretty good," I answered, walking out of Fang's area to great Dylan with a kiss. "And how are you?"

"Tired. Work has been bearing down on me. And I've been thinking, we haven't gone out in a while. You've been so preoccupied by _him_ that I haven't seen you as much."

"I haven't been spending more time with him than I did Raja."

"Yes you have. And, yeah, I get why. You didn't have to try and teach Raja how to speak. Raja's boredom could be cured simply by a large beach ball. But, still."

I thought for a moment, my hands in his, "How about I call Nudge? And Iggy. They can come keep him company while we go out to dinner tonight."

He nodded, pulling me in for another kiss as I heard Fang feign a gag behind us. "Tonight, then?"

I pecked his cheek before turning back to my desk, "Tonight."

And, as he walked out, I glanced at Fang. His usually calm exterior had turned stiff and emotionless as he watched Dylan make his exit.

_I wonder why that is…_

**AN: I know it's short, but it's something. I really wanted to update something, but my chapter of Be Careful What You Wish For that I finished and sent to my beta hasn't been sent back yet and it's been almost a week. **_**Please review**_**; it might give me more ammunition to make the next chapter longer.**


	5. AN

**Hey. Yeah, yeah, I know it's been a while. And no, this isn't an update. I do have good news though: **

**I do have a story going that is being updated extremely regularly. We've been cranking out about four chapters a day. **

**I say we because this story is on a joint account between me and VampireRide. The account is Vampire-knows**

**Yeah, I know, clever. But it works. And it's catchy. **

**Anyway, you guys should go check out the story. It's an MR one, of course, and so far I think it's pretty awesome. **

**Hopefully Still Your Author,**

**MPHknows**


End file.
